The Methodology and Statistics Core (MSC) serves as a key resource for the Center to support the integration and interface of knowledge across three Research Components, the Administrative Core, and the Pilot and Training Core. Building upon our work in the current P30, we will integrate multidisciplinary multimethods analytic approaches that cross-cut our thematically-integrated program of Type I and Type II translational research. The MSC will unite multiple methodologists whose expertise range from quantitative multivariate modeling, qualitative methods, and neuroimaging analyses to continue to advance multi-method analytic approaches and promote synergy across the Center by providing support and training to Center Scientists, Eariy Career Scientists, Minority Scientists, and advanced graduate students. Specifically, the MSC proposes five Specific Aims. First, the Core will provide centralized access to cutting-edge multidisciplinary multimethod analytic approaches for Center Research Components and Center Scientists. Second, the Core will enhance multidisciplinary multimethod analytic approaches in drug abuse prevention research by integrating innovative qualitative and neuroimaging methods into quantitative multivariate modeling forthe Research Components and Pilot Studies. Third, to facilitate synergy across all Center activities, the Core will establish a centralized and coherent data management system to provide quality control for data from all Center Research Components and Pilot Studies. Fourth, the Core will provide multidisciplinary multimethod training and services to Early Career Scientists, Minority Scientists and advanced graduate students to nurture future leaders in these approaches. Finally, the Core will reach out to larger drug abuse prevention research communities by disseminating knowledge learned from Center activities via workshops and data sharing. Overall, the Aims of the MSC will allow us to advance multidisciplinary multimethod approaches to address the goals of our drug abuse prevention research and to make these improved statistical methods available to scientists within and outside of the Center.